Major Tom's a Junkie/Drunken Monkey blues
Cause & Effect Once Major Tom has been recruited as a companion and liberated, along with his fellow Astro Simians from the The Commonwealth's Aerospace Institute and he has found a place to call home when not traveling with the player, Major Tom could then be released from his role as companion until such time as the player has need of him again. Left to his own devices, Major Tom, having always been a resourceful monkey that had honed a verity of survival skills, he was never above the use of stealth and a quick monkey paw as needs be but as a charming beast with talents for dance and amusing, even daring acrobatics. Major Tom found he could most always more easily entice the Human folk he encountered to provide him with food, clean water, or most anything else his little monkey heart ever desired just by being entertaining. The post apocalyptic wastelands were starved for any distraction after all and so wile getting by on this own, with out the players company, Major Tom soon would soon find himself living a waist land rock star life style, complete with the party favors that too often come along with such a decadent existence. The game mechanics of addiction The waist land Human folk seemed to have no moral conviction against corrupting Major Tom with a near endless supply of various "Chems" and all manor alcohol. To them a doped up drunken monkey was a novelty worth most any price and Major Tom would become addicted to the attention even before the substance abuse would begin to take it's toll. * Each game day that Major to his left on his own, released from companion status, would add an increasing percentage chance for him becoming addicted to chems and or alcohol. By the time seven game days have passed there would be considerably high probability for Major Tom to be come addicted to one or booth substances. So if the player finality returns to again recruit Major Tom one or more of the quests " Drunken Monkey blues" and or "Major Toms a junkie" would be likely to start. * Note the two quests may be completed simultaneously or dealt with separately depending on how many of the addictions he suffers from when re encountered. I.e. Major Tom might only be addicted to alcohol when he is approached to be recruited a second time in witch case Drunken Monkey blues would initially be available. If after completing the quest, curing his alcoholism, Major Tom might again be released from companion status, in witch case he would become subject to an increasing chance of becoming addicted to chems and the quest Major Toms a junkie could then be completed as a separate quest with new expanded requirements. Once cured of either addiction he will be cured of that particular addiction for life and will be shown in the end game sequence with his most favorable ending in a monkey paradise but if the player ever abandons Major Tom mid addiction quest Major Tom will disappear from the game with a grudging final "Monkey Speak" pip boy quote, " I go this way, you, You just go Folk.", His ending would then be the sad discovery of his desiccated remains in an abandoned house. Booth addiction quests must be successfully completed in order to get a happy ending for Major Tom. Once addicted, Major Tom will regularly steal from the players inventory to feed his particular addictions until he is cured. Path to redemption the addictions sub quest lines The destruction of the Commonwealths space institute might have set some scientists careers back but as it turns out the epic mind of Doctor Bowie would prove essential. Suggested quest details The Doctor, Professor Robert Bowie who had miraculously escaped the total destruction of the Commonwealth's Aerospace institute would eventually prove to be the savor Major Tom's mind and body required. * With an addicted Major Tom as a companion new dialog options would be open to many NPC's that have medical skills. A trail of clues would lead more and more back to the society that had preserved the monkey species and ultimately to a remote location deep in commonwealth Professor Robert Bowie called home. This is where the two quests might prove more of a challenge if done separately. * {This is quite intentional.} Understandably after Professor Robert Bowie is re-encountered for the fist time after the destruction of a project he had headed and was held most responsible for was explosively demolished beyond any hope of recovery in his life time... the good Doctor would of course require some persuasion to aid those who so injured his reputation. Vague ideas for Dr. Bowie's home compound layout Getting in should be more than a small part of the problem facing Major Tom's cure. Prof Bowie.jpg The Doctor, Professor Robert Bowie Written by SaintPain SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 03:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Novels Category:Events